


Can I kiss you?

by Tookette



Series: Fluffy Tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Except it wasn't supposed to be a date, Fluff, Fluff prompt, Kissing, M/M, Rarepair, Tumblr Prompt, rarepair hell, tea date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookette/pseuds/Tookette
Summary: Masato's hearing must be a little off. There's no way he's heard what he thinks he's heard, right?





	Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).

> Based on an anonymous ask on Tumblr.

“Can I kiss you?”

Masato almost chocked on his tea, fist reaching up immediately to hit his own chest in an attempt to stop his coughing fit. Incredulous, he stared at the blond man in front of him.

Said blond man was calmly sipping at his own tea, cold blue eyes trained on the younger idol seated in front of him.

“I’m… sorry.” He cleared his throat while trying to regain his composure, despite his burning face. “I think I misheard you”

“On the contrary, I do believe you heard me correctly the first time.”

“I’m… not sure, really. Surely, you can’t have asked me to kiss you.”

Just saying it felt stupid to his own ears. Really. Camus-senpai. Asking to kiss him. Positively absurd.

“Indeed, I have not.” Camus’ answer calmed down Masato’s beating heart. That is, until he continued speaking. “Quite the opposite, really. I have asked if I could kiss you. Not the other way around.”

His mind drew a blank as he kept staring at the slightly older man. He… was mishearing things, right? Maybe he stayed too long beneath the waterfall, and he still had water in his ears, and…

… and Camus was dead serious, wasn’t he?

“I’m… confused, Camus-senpai. Why would you want to… kiss me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

To Masato’s shock, Camus rose from his seat and shortened the already small distance between them to smoothly take a hold of his hand. His upper body bent down slightly so he could softly brush his lips against his knuckles.

“Rarely have I come across such delicate features, such beautiful porcelain skin. Delicate as a snowflake, yet fierce as a river beneath. Perhaps it is bold of me to assume one so beautiful would accept such a request, then again, better to face a harsh refusal than to live with regrets.”

This… was really unexpected. So unexpected that the blue-haired, red-faced youth remained speechless, unable to react.

“As I thought.” Camus added softly while slowly dropping Masato’s hand. “I apologise for making you uncomfortable.”

“Please.”

The blond froze and bore his blue eyes into the younger one’s.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Please.” Masato repeated, mouth moving before his brain could catch up and put a stop to… whatever this was. “I would… really like that.”

Camus hesitated for just a second, trying to determine if he was serious or not. Cold but soft fingers curled beneath Masato’s chin to lift it up. The younger gulped slightly as a soft breath washed over his face.

His lips were sealed with a kiss. Surprisingly, it felt warm. He’d had thought that everything about Camus was ice.

Apparently he’d been wrong.


End file.
